Baby come home
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Underfell. We all lose someone precious to us in one way or another. And most of the time we are not prepared at all when it happens to us. But can we make a wrong a right in the end and bring about some kind of peace for ourselves and possibly for the one that left our lives one way or another? Papyrus sure can try to do so. Warning: gore, violence and rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Ugh." I shift as I begin to awaken. I try to move my hands around trying to feel what's around me.

Snow.

Did I fall asleep...?

I blink open my eyes seeing the sky above me so I finally sit up to look around myself. I'm in the woods of Snowdin forest it seems or well a path that you can take to go towards Snowdin. "Huh." I scratch my skull glancing down. "I have to have been sleeping." I blink however noticing something and I grab my black jacket looking at the torso area.

There are the edges of a slash but there's no blood and no other signs of a wound of a strike. It's just on my jacket.

Every other part of me seems to be perfectly fine. This includes my pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides, red t-shirt, my unzipped jacket that is black with a red slightly thick stripe going down the arms and it is a little baggy on me along with an almost yellow fluff lining the hood, my untied red and black shoes and I also still have on the red collar with a gold buckle and yellow spikes that's around my neck.

"What the?" I question letting go of it only to get to my feet. "I don't think I was asleep. What really happened?" I turn to look to the direction I am still facing and suddenly I swear I can see something like a memory playing before my eyes.

The human with rosy cheeks and glowing red eyes. A black long sleeved shirt with two red stripes in the torso, black pants and black shoes. The humans dark brown hair moving slightly as they walk knife with dust and blood in hand. The humans has some dust on them while the knife holds blood that has kind of mixed a little with dust. The humans look in their eyes and their outward appearance screams murderer which isn't at all far from the truth. The human is a serial killer. "Look who I found." The human pauses to chuckle before continuing. "Well. I'm sure we both know how this song and dance goes. Though I honestly didn't expect to see you until I reached the judgement hall like all those other times I decided to just kill everyone I find." The human raises the knife with a smile of pure evil. "So lets cut to the chase shall we?"

I clench my teeth as I glare at the human. "I will stop you this time. I won't let you kill my brother again!" I growl and I summon a sharpened bone like how Boss, my brother Papyrus, taught me to. "I will stop you before anymore blood is spilled."

"Bring it on comedian." The human raises the knife up confidently.

That's right... I battled the human... And I remember as I grip my shirt in the chest area I remember how after countless deaths from the human finally the managed to strike me down... How I was tired and my defences dropped... They struck right after I dodged... I also can still remember what happened afterwards.

"Heh. Guess that's it then." I said with a hand on the slash on my torso. If this wasn't the end I would have been glad that the wound isn't dropping to leave a trail; So no one can follow it to kill me since I would be weakened from the wound. "So even when I try I still can't save anyone... Well... Kid... This path won't end well for you... But I suppose that's what this place is... Violence and bloodshed... Heh. I only wanted to stop my bro from dying... Welp." I remove my hand from the slash to shrug. "I guess you fit quite well in this world... I've got to go." I turn and walk away head down as I feel light headed. "Boss... I'm gonna take a nap... Don't be angry..." I ended up collapsing not long after saying those words.

As the memory comes to an end I clench my hand that is no longer covered in blood, into a fist before lowering it to hang at my side.

I was defeated wasn't I? So how am I still here? I bring a hand to rest below my mouth in thought. "I don't get it."

That's when I hear footsteps.

I quickly lower my hand to my side and I turn in which it is then that I see him.

Boss.

He has on his battle armour as expected. His black top piece with spike like shoulder parts as well as small gold markings on one part of it by his right shoulder, a red scarf fluttering slightly as he walks, black tight fitting pants with a red belt that has gold spikes along with a gold skull buckle, his red boots have a pointy end that seems to reach his knees and on his boots is three black strap looking decorations on the front with little gold skulls holding them in place. "Baby! Come home!" He calls sounding upset in more of a sad way than an angry way but at first you'd think he's angry. "Was it something I said? Or did?" He continues walking as he looks around his hand cupping the side of his mouth, that has sharp teeth that is in a line unlike my more round mouth of sharp teeth plus I have a gold tooth as well unlike Boss here, as if to help with the volume. "Just come home or better yet come to me! Either way tell me what I did!" He keeps looking and walking. "Sans! Please! Let me know where you are! Answer me! Do you hate me or something!?"

No! He can't think that I hate him! I don't hate him!

"Boss!" I call as soon as he is almost in front of me. "Boss I'm here!"

He turns and his red eyes that are kind of like mine as we both have red eyes but the eye holes often look more narrowed unlike my own rounder eye holes. His eyes widen as he just stares in horror.

"Boss!" I rush towards him arms outstretched as I try to run to give him a hug... But I go through him and I stop behind him lowering my arms in confusion. I turn around and Boss hasn't seemed to notice me. "Boss?" I stare at him from behind as my mind races with panic.

What's going on!?

Suddenly Boss bends over and picks up something straightening once he has it in his grasp.

I almost gasp when I see that it's my sweater with the slash mark. But I'm wearing it... How can there be two sweaters?!

Boss just walks away holding my hoodie by the hood with it hanging at his side along the hand holding it.

I follow not really sure what else I can do... This... This has to mean I'm dead right...? I mean Boss has my sweater, wait is that dust on it?, yet I still seem to be wearing it, Boss can't see or hear me and I go right through him... Definitely dead. "Boss... I'm sorry..." I say quietly. "I failed you." I then blink as I notice movement so then I watch in surprise as he puts on my sweater over his battle armour meaning the spikes that aren't actually sharp are pressed against his shoulders since they are just for and fabric. I keep following him as I wonder where it is that we were going.

We continue along down through Snowdin forest as I just follow Boss for now.

I glance around deciding to see just how bad things have gotten since I have no idea how long I've been dead for. I see so much dust and a few items in or around the dust as if to try to let someone know who's dust it is.

The items are with the dust at very sentry station we pass.

Doggo left behind his mask.

Dogamy and Dogaressa left behind their axes and so on.

Seeing dust isn't really uncommon down here but it's more than usual. As it taints the air when stirred almost as if it is threatening to suffocate anyone who draws too near to the piles of dust.

Why is dust and violence so common down here?

Well it started all the way back from when both monsters and humans walked on the surface.

Everyone knows this story...

Monsters and humans lived in peace but behind the supposedly friendly faces of monsters hid a darkness. They felt that with their magic they bested humans and that they should be the ones ruling the surface.

With these thoughts came corruption and finally the friendly masks broke.

The monsters declared that if the humans would not bow to them as their superiors then they'll make them by force.

Thus the war began.

Sure monsters fought well with magic but there was something that they had overlooked when it came to the humans.

Humans had their imagination and their inventing skills to make new machines and weapons faster than the monsters. They also knew how to use said weapons and machines unlike monsters who relied too heavily on their magic. With their strength and creations the humans won despite the monsters giving a god damn good fight.

As punishment and to ensure another war would not break out when the monsters recovered the humans sealed us underground.

The barrier blocking our way out can only be destroyed by a power equivalent to seven human souls.

Magic always has consequences like for us monsters it uses stamina or energy to use magic. So we can only use as much magic as our stamina can withstand.

Heh. I guess that something's never change though. I mean even though me, Sans, and Papyrus weren't a part of the war as we were not made during that time it doesn't matter.

Down in the underground it is its own kind of war. But instead of monsters fighting humans we fight each other. It can get so bad that you shouldn't let your guard down when you are in the underground.

Yeah. Things never really change do they?

I turn back to Boss as we just keep walking not running into any monsters along the way since they are either dust or ran like cowards. I remain silent since it's not like he can even hear me right now. I let my thoughts wonder as I wonder what Boss will do now that I'm gone. I wonder if he is trying to find the human. I keep thinking of different scenarios of what might happen next though most involve bloodshed since it's what should be expected.

It just comes down to what kind of bloodshed and who's blood will spill.

I just follow deciding to let those thoughts go as I just keep walking only to pause when I see him walking towards the front door of our house.

Why are we going here?

I follow him inside moving through the door he shuts behind himself and I move around to stand a little diagonally in front of him on his left. I turn to him as he leans against the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I blink in shock when his expression from generally unemotional to tearful sadness; while he slightly hugs himself clutching my jacket that he's wearing right by the shoulders. I might have cracked a joke but I knew that now was most definitely not the time for it plus Boss tends to get mad about them. I just decide to hold off for now since he can't hear them and the other fact being that I just want to help him with how he is right now.

He begins to shake then slides down until he is sitting with his back still against the door while his knees are bent. He brings one hand to cover one eye as he cries as if no longer caring if someone hears though he isn't too loud.

I notice that his other hand is on the ground reminding me of how it became natural for him to do this; Because if he didn't notice me approach when he was upset then I could sit next to him and put my hand over his.

It always worked as a way to let him know that I was there and that I wanted to help.

The sight makes me smile sadly to myself.

Saannss...

A soft almost echoey voice surprises me when I hear it from behind me calling my name.

I turn to look behind myself and there I see monsters that have died so far.

They seem to be glowing softly and there is a light that seems to be behind them or beside them.

That has to be the afterlife... Well the true afterlife anyways... They're calling me because they know I have to join them... Even if we fight and try to kill each other they will stand waiting for me in the afterlife it seems.

Maybe in the afterlife things change and become more peaceful? Or maybe it's because of this whole genocide run the human is doing maybe it brought those that have already died together in the afterlife closer.

Now I could be wrong and they are just beckoning me into the afterlife as they try to bring in as much monsters as they can to fight against.

I don't think we can die again once we've crossed over so it would be just fighting if nothing has changed in the afterlife.

The light feels warm and welcoming.

One of the monsters move a few steps forward as they continue to watch me expectantly. It feels like that was a silent urge to come.

My eyes fall to half open and I turn away from them moving closer to Boss. I stand in front of him and his hand goes to one of his knees as he continues to cry. I reach out towards him and I try to touch his cheek but my hand goes through his cheek as I momentarily forget I can't touch him. I stay there with my hand slightly in his cheek for a moment before I pull my hand away. I move around to sit down next to him with my back to the wall but my head down along with only one knee, the one closest to him which is my left knee, bent upward slightly. I place my hand where his hand is ignoring that my hand is resting on the ground as if his hand wasn't there since it's going through his hand. "I'm still here with you Boss." I whisper to him. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere soon." I look up after a moment of silence and I see that the light along with the dead monsters have vanished.

Whatever. It's not like I care. Besides. I'm not leaving without Boss there at my side no matter how long that takes to happen.

I love him too much to just leave him even if I'm dead.

We seem to be staying here for a little bit so I close my eyes for a little bit just glad that I can be by him... But it does suck that he can't feel, see or hear me right now...

I let myself listen to his sobs and sniffles feeling my own heart ache to hear him like this.

"Sans." He sobs in a truly sad voice. "Oh Sans."

I look down to my lap. "I'm sorry." I apologize to him. "I'm so sorry Papyrus my dear brother. I wasn't strong enough in the end." I clench my teeth. "I tried but I still failed. But I'm mostly sorry about leaving you alone just so suddenly like this. I hope that if you could hear me then you'd accept my apology." I go silent as he whimpers and sobs my name with small breaks in between with some breaks being longer or shorter than others.

Then he speaks something other than my name.

"Come home." He sobs in a melody of tears. "Please come home baby. I love you and I need you."

"I am home. I'm with you because you are my home. Even if you don't know that I'm still with you. Also I love you too and I wish you could see and hear me because I need you as much as you need me." I tell him before going silent again.

Finally the dry sobs are starting to come in as I can hear a few sobs start to sound like dry sobs.

We stay there even as all of his sobs turn to dry sobs then he finally starts to calm down from the crying.

As he calms down I flicker my eyes to look at him with my eyes being fully open when I flickered my eyes to him just now.

"I would give anything to have you at my side again." He admits with a slightly rough voice from crying.

"And I'd give anything to let you know that I'm still with you." I respond back then I sigh slightly while closing my eyes while flickering my eyes back to my lap. I tilt my head back to lean back against the wall more.

It only takes a little longer of sitting there before I hear him get up causing me to open eye almost halfway to watch him.

He just stands there for a few moments and I open both eyes to fully open waiting to see if he'll move. "It must be done." His hands clench tightly into fists at his sides. "After all Sans was the nicest monster in the underground... But on top of that my dear brother the only family I had and the only family I ever needed or wanted. He was my everything and that human took it away from me like this is all just some game." He looks up as he has lowered his head to speak and he glares ahead of himself. "But they will pay and I'll make sure of that." He raises his hands unclenching them as he wipes his eyes to ensure that no tears can be seen. He closes his hands as he lowers his hands then slowly he opens his eyes back up with a cold strong looking exterior to hide the broken mess inside. "I will have my revenge." He turns and leaves the house with that as I follow after him.

"Boss. Please be careful." I plead with him gently but with half open eyes because I know that he can't hear me.

We walk through Snowdin that just seems so empty as I'm sure that there was an order for everyone to evacuate.

Though that probably explains why no one came after Boss when he broke down in our home.

They must have turned tail to run probably giving up fighting the human after hearing that sentries were being killed.

Other than the royal guards the sentries are some of the strongest monsters in the underground. They not only watch out for danger or humans but they also have to deal with attacks of monsters trying to harm or kill them.

Trust me. Me and Boss have had our fair share of that.

We make it to waterfall however we don't stop there and I have a faint idea of where me might be heading... Though for now it kind of looks like we're following the trail of dust left behind from the human.

Boss is completely uninterested in any dust that we pass by... Until we stop deep within the waterfall area.

I walk to be right behind his legs where I stop then peer around him wondering what's up.

There is a pile of dust on this wood bridge. Though it looks like quite a bit seeped through the cracks in the wood or were carried away by a breeze that passes sometimes. However there is an unmistakable eyepatch laying within the dust.

Undyne's eye patch.

The human has struck down Undyne and that means that they are pretty strong since Undyne is powerful.

I glance up to Boss who doesn't seem to hold an emotion for Undynes death but I know. I know that he's feeling sadness, that isn't as strong as when he found my jacket in my dust, because Undyne was one of the monsters he's known as someone he can trust since he was a baby. I look down as I remember how we escaped that Doctor Gasters lab that we were sent to when no one else wanted us, thanks to Undyne who spotted an opportunity while Gaster was out to the junkyard and for a while it was me, Undyne and Papyrus despite us all being young at the time.

And we did have dignity as we had been given clothes, ratty as they were, but it was something. So we weren't escaping naked.

We'd often hid on a cliffside for a few years where Doctor Gaster would come up though we were never sure what he was doing as it was like he was either searching or researching. Undyne and Papyrus would hide under a blanket and I would use my sweater to help hide me against the dark stone that made up the cliffside with raised parts like some mountain or something. We got the blanket and sweater from our time in Gasters lab.

I was given this sweater that was way too big to protect me from getting too cold, as it was feared I'd become dust before any good tests could be performed on me.

We were given as test subjects since we were seen as unwanted after all.

The blanket which is a dark blue colour was grabbed as we made our escape; in which Undyne freed me from the room I was locked in then we got a file about Papyrus, I gave him the name as it felt right when we found him as a baby since the file didn't mention his age or his name, so we got him too then escaped.

Over the years me and Undyne would hand down our old clothes to Papyrus, but I always kept the sweater not that it mattered, while me and Undyne would get some clothes from Alphys as we grew older.

It was awesome to have Alphys who could get us something if we needed it like clothes or food. Though we did try to get food ourselves since if Alphys headed out too much to get us stuff then Gaster could catch on that his helper is helping us.

We did our best to raise Papyrus to be the best he could including fighting training due to how the underground was. We managed to avoid Gaster well and always knew when he would step out seeing as how we had Alphys, who was one of the unwanted children who became like an assistant who mostly just did small tasks, as our inside eyes.

After all Undyne and Alphys had grown close in their time there and Alphys stayed behind during the escape. But she did give Undyne a cell phone so they could keep in touch especially with Alphys being our spy.

After awhile we ended up moving away from that area since it was dangerous and we felt that if we continued Gaster would catch us.

Me and Papyrus ended up getting our own place in Snowdin since it wasn't selling and they just wanted to get rid of it.

Undyne went to live in Waterfall instead. Though it made sense seeing as she's a fish monster.

Alphys took over the lab in Hotlands after Gaster vanished when an experiment went wrong. She did make sure to release anyone who was still there though and she impressed the king with Mettaton thus officially becoming the royal scientist.

By the time that we all got our own places me, Undyne and Alphys were about the age of becoming teenagers and Papyrus was still a kid, but he could talk and walk just fine. Though he was an older child so it made sense.

And yeah we had a strange beginning by it's not like we could control it and I guess it shaped how we are today.

Papyrus back then was this sweet kid... And though things may have kind of changed over the years I've never lost any of my love for him over that time.

It's only grown stronger.

On the outside he's this confident, strong and can be unforgiving, but on the inside usually seen when it's just me and him in our home he still cares.

I blink back to reality as Boss shifts. I look to him and he moves to keep going forward so I join him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

We make it to hotlands but we don't slow down one bit.

I turn spotting even more dust but the armour left behind shows that it's the two royal guards often posted here.

That kid is getting pretty far. Damn.

I turn away from that and we approach the lab. "The Lab Boss?" I ask looking at him not really expecting an answer.

We head inside and the lights have been left on but the place is rather messy.

However as we move further inside and closer to the mess I realize that the mess is of papers and video tapes.

Alphys must have been in a hurry for something.

I step closer to one of the papers while Boss just continues on and I see some sketches of a almost human yet mixed with monster looking robot. I figure that must be the designs for Mettatons body. I rejoin Boss as we leave the lab continuing on our way towards the core.

When we reach the path to the core we find another mess but one part stands out.

It's Mettaton in a new body and he seems to be dead. His red chest plate looks to be smashed in half, bits and pieces of grey, black, yellow and red bits strewn about making it probably impossible to piece his body back together from those pieces.

Boss turns away not really caring about that. He heads down a more secret path that'll take us quicker to Asgores castle.

I stick with him not wanting to leave him right now.

"Sans."

I pause and glance back to see Undyne standing by the same light as before.

Undyne looks how she normally does with her shirt only reaching to the top of her stomach. Her shirt is black and the sleeves ripped almost as if to make it look spikey with some ends being longer as well as sticking out plus the shirt has a red heart on it.

The heart has a crack down there middle but still looks intact and it's a red outline as if it's being see through.

Undynes pants are also usual as the rest of her clothes. Her pants are black as well with stylish tips like scars here and there and a belt like Papyrus's but with a gold fish belt buckle. She has on red gloves that have a small gap between the end of her gloves and her elbows. She also has on red knee high boots with a heel on them and her black eye patch holds the outline of a not cracked red heart.

The light is silent but becoming me letting Undyne speak instead almost softly.

"Come on Sans."

I turn away however and I walk after Boss again keeping my hands in my sweater pockets. I feel the warmth of the light fading behind me but I don't look back.

Of course things had to take a sudden new turn as we walked along the path.

First it was Toriel as how I remember meeting her from more peaceful runs that sadly have become rare. She has on a black dress with a tattered bottom making it reach only to her knees and a red design on the front.

The design looks like a ball with wings on either side then below an up arrow then a down one then another up one. Those are solid red while there is lines with one part almost making a heart around the design there is a line from either side that go straight down but nothing above the almost heart.

Her white sleeves do not mean she's pure though and they clash with the black but seem to tie the outfit a bit better with her white fur. Her eyes are red with yellow as the background and she slightly reaches out towards us but mostly Papyrus. "Young man. Please don't. Think rationally." She pleads before fading away.

Next came Undyne as she is also reaching towards Boss or well Papyrus.

I guess he can't really Boss me if he can't see or hear me just like how he can't see or hear the others. Though he'll always be the Boss of my heart.

"Papyrus. They need you. Don't do this. Don't die like how we did." Undyne pleads herself and is slowly vanishing.

Heh. Oh yeah. That's right.

With everyone else who helps with that being gone Papyrus is the last thing standing between the monsters and the monsters making themselves extinct.

But I know that she also doesn't want the one that she helped to raise be killed by a human who's on a mission of genocide.

With Undyne gone I wonder who is next.

Of course it turns out to be a white ghost with a red scar on the left side of the front area, hair that covers one eye with the upper tips of the two parts sticking out being yellow while the bottom is red. It's eye it is showing looks large with a dark pink outline and a shinning yellow inside; with two long black eyelashes pointing away from where it's other eye should be. It also has a darkness under its eye almost as if it had bled out of its eye as its like a path to the eye with the edges being red. "No wait. You can't. They're too strong. Find Alphys where she evacuated everyone." Its voice reminds me of Mettatons in a way.

Papyrus still doesn't seem to hear or is ignoring the ghost this time and the ghost just fades away after frowning.

Either way a ghost monster joining in on the part with actual dead monsters feels almost cliched. But I don't get a chance to ask why this ghost wanted in on it or if said ghost can see the spirits of the dead monsters before the ghost faded away. Oh well too bad I'll just continue onwards.

My best guess is yes such ghost monsters can see the spirits of dead monsters. Now I'm glad to be a skeleton because it means I won't see all of those ghosts.

Well this is an interesting walk. It could have been boring but the others wanted a chance to try to stop Papyrus... Not like they would have succeeded anyways.

Not when Papyrus becomes determined getting something in his head about what he must do.

We make it to Asgore's castle and we reach the judgement hall where Boss stands obviously waiting for the human.

I move to behind a pillar but in a position where I can watch with a slight distance from the fight. I doubt I can die again but I don't really feel like being right there in the action for no reason.

Might as well just watch from afar.

Usually this is my job. To face the human here as the judge and take down the human if it came to it.

But now it seems that me and Papyrus roles have kind of reversed on us.

I wonder how many times the human will die here. I wonder if Papyrus can get them killed enough times that maybe they'll reset. I would say that might be what Papyrus is doing but it isn't because Papyrus doesn't actually know about the resets as far as I'm aware... Or at least not educated enough on it to know it's the humans doing. I know that he's here to kill the human and exact his revenge.

While others see a stone cold exterior those closest to him especially me and Undyne can read him easily. Even when he's like this.

This certainly shall be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The human is heard walking down the hall with the small pitter patter or small feet walking along the generally empty hallway. The human is even more dusty than when I last saw them but with the rate that they were killing everyone I'm not surprised.

All I can do is watch from where I've decided to stick during this fight. I feel safer over here.

The human walks past where I am but stops and I see that I under still have a good view from here.

I can see the back of the human and the front of Papyrus.

"Human." Papyrus begins. "You are a monster even worse than anyone else here. You just kill and kill and kill without a second thought. You don't spare a single soul. You're trying to make us extinct. But enough murder goes on around here that the thing I truly am mad about is what you did to my brother. He wouldn't harm anyone unless it was in self defence." His eyes narrow yet glow red with trails of slightly see through red tails that go to either side of his head. "I cannot forgive you for what you did to him." He summons a red bone with a sharp edge into one of his hands so he can hold it. He then slightly raises his free arm until it's out to the side in which a circle of the same kind of bones appear in a circle around him pointing to the human. "It's time to die human! For what you did to Sans! My brother." He throws the hand forward and the circle of bones speed towards the human at dangerous speeds.

The human jumps back causing some to hit the floor digging into said floor. Then the human ducks down letting the rest fly over their head. The human straightens while dashing forward towards Papyrus.

I stay where I am since I can't do anything to help Papyrus against the human.

They don't even know that I'm here anyways.

Papyrus moves to the side letting the humans attack miss him. He then swings the sharpened end of the bone at the human giving said human a nasty cut on the arm.

The human jumps back to get away but Papyrus is far from done.

Red bones with sharpened tips appear behind the human and the human doesn't even notice as they fly right at said human.

The bones stab the human in the back causing the human to fall forward.

Blood splattering against the floor and Papyrus stands tall.

Papyrus moves forward and slams the bone in his hand into the human to ensure that said human is indeed dead. He lets go of it once done and moves back.

"I hope you're ready for another round." I sigh to him and as expected it doesn't take long for the humans body to fade along with the bone attacks only for the human to come walking up once more.

"Quite the interesting ability you got there." Papyrus informs the human then brings his arm out to the side with a circle of bones appearing around him. "But no matter. I'll still find a way to defeat you even with this ability." He throws his hand forward sending the bones flying at the human who jumps through a small gap not getting hit by said bones.

The human charges at Papyrus raising the knife to strike him down. The human swings but Papyrus moves to the side quickly dodging the slash only to knock the human back with the side of a bone slamming against the humans chest. The human flies and hits a pillar pretty hard with an audible sound of pain. The human falls to the ground with a heavy thump as the bone attack disappears. The human however pushes their torso up slightly and glares at Papyrus. "Don't you dare think that you'll be victorious. I've come too far to give up now. Especially after killing your brother so early on this time around." The human gets to their feet. "I don't think you remember those other times but it won't matter. In this hall this very judgement hall it'll be you who falls. Because you're the monster standing in my way." The human charges and tries to slash Papyrus but he puts up a defence of two thick bones making an X.

The knife hits the top middle part of the bones and Papyrus uses this to push the human back.

The human ends up flying backwards only to hit the back of their shoulders against the ground before tumbling slightly after. They get back up despite trying to not make sounds of pain since their body must be sore by now. The human however doesn't this stop them, not that I expected it to, and the human charges again right at Papyrus.

Papyrus throws an arm out to the side but slightly back with my jacket flying slightly outward with the movement. He has summoned red bones that look like sharp drill tips which he fires at the human in a spinning motion.

The human jumps from side to side still trying to charge while dodging the attacks. The human however ends up hit in the shoulder knocking them backwards hitting the ground hard as they cry out in pain. The humans blood spilling out from the wound onto the floor. The human shakily gets up and appears to be trying to not really move the shoulder that got hit. They pull the bone attack out tossing it away while keeping their own weapon in their hand.

Papyrus stands tall and the sharpened tips of bones shoot up from the ground impaling the human multiple times.

The humans body fades and after just a little bit the human has returned to the battlefield that is once again clear of born attacks.

Papyrus narrows his eyes possibly in annoyance as well as the start of frustration. He points a hand at the human in which bones surround said human pointed ends aimed to kill.

I stay where I am just watching with half open eyes; And out of the corner of my eye I see the light that beckons to me. I however don't even glance to it this time as I focus on the fight.

The human leaps forward as the bones fly towards them and charges once more with a fire in their eyes. They are determined to kill Papyrus. They slash at Papyrus who moves back then sends a bone attack stabbing the human as well as making said human fly back.

Papyrus launches a row of bones from behind hitting the human killing them once more.

This was gonna go for awhile isn't it?

Maybe the human will reset in the end anyways... Hopefully...

The human returns this time a smile on their face that unnerves me despite my body not having nerves.

"You are persistent but no matter. The victory shall not be yours." Papyrus responds to the human coming back and raises a hand. "No matter how many times it takes you will pay for killing my brother!" He sends a large pointed bone flying at the human like a missile.

The human jumps back letting it slam into the ground only to charge towards Papyrus.

Papyrus sends out bones crossing them into an X with both ends sharp sending it flying in a spinning motion. He makes three to send at the human. He throws them one at a time every time the human dodges.

I worry about the human landing a hit because by now their strike is highly deadly and they could kill with one hit.

They've killed too many monsters and if the human slashes Papyrus's torso then that might be it.

"Come on bro. You can do it." I encourage and grip the pillar a little tightly as I watch the human continue to dodge. I keep watching and even the drill like bones miss making me clench my teeth though this doesn't hurt me to do despite my teeth being sharp. My teeth just barely can't reach a spot that would make it hurt. "Oh shit. I think he's becoming predictable." A part of me wants to look away but I can't as I watch the human get hit by a few bones in a rain like shower of bones leaving blood on the floor as it splatters out from the shoulder, arm and leg wounds. "But then again he's never had to fight an enemy that could come back to life either since I was the only one that knew it could happen." I sight to myself. "I'm sorry Papyrus... Boss..." I wonder about what would happen if the human gave up and never reset.

Papyrus would probably be a bit lonely without me and those that escaped might come back but... They don't exactly just get along easily and Papyrus might be too depressed to really do much so... He might become a high target and the monsters might make themselves extinct by killing each other... No one to stop them... Asgore and Papyrus don't get along in the first place so that'll cause trouble maybe to the point where Asgore might try to kill Papyrus in his time of weakness...

"I have my own trick up my sleeve." Papyrus warns as his voice brings me back to reality. His eyes are glowing red so brightly that it almost looks demonic and there are trails of it coming from the top instead of the usual on the side.

I know this trick. I remember how he first used it, probably having seen me do it to scare off some punks, when Undyne tried to get me to hit her to start Papyrus's training.

He was a kid at the time... Well all of us were young and we only had each other so it was up to me and Undyne to teach Papyrus...

Undyne wanted to teach him to fight but I was hesitant. She got upset about it and we started an argument over it then when Undyne summoned her signature red spear it happened... We spotted something from the corner of our eyes.

There was the attack that we didn't think Papyrus could pull off.

I had shoved Undyne out of the way at the time but the attack didn't do damage probably, because he used so much magic to make it work.

He's practiced and has gotten better but he rarely uses it because unlike me who can do it easily it takes a lot of his magic.

As expected a single Gaster blaster appears behind the human who turns in shock. It has dark red around its mouth like a stain and narrowed red eyes. It opens its mouth firing a beam that hits the human before it vanishes once the beam stops. It doesn't do the trick because it's not enough damage to take the human down.

The human slashes at Papyrus but misses once more then Papyrus summons some bones right from under the human impaling them.

I release the pillar taking a sigh of relief that the human is once again dead.

How many deaths before the human gives up?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Apparently quite a few.

Despite the human picking up on Papyrus's tricks he still manages to get the human.

He's lucky that every time the human resets so does his magic; since it's technically resetting the world to whatever point the human uses. He wouldn't have been able to survive this long without that help.

The human has died by being tossed back into a wall of bones.

Hit in the back by some sharp bones then hit with the Gaster blaster.

Bones falling from the ceiling.

A drill bone right in the weak spot.

A stab from a sword like bone.

And so much more.

So many deaths, so much blood spilled on the floor and walls over and over again... red and gold mixing together like some bloody art piece... Yet again and again they continue to return. They truly are determined to see this through.

I sigh my hands in my jacket pockets as I watch with half open eyes. To be honest the battle isn't as exciting as it once was twenty five deaths ago.

The human has died a total of thirty times but after at least the first few deaths it got a little boring to watch.

Then again I'm not partaking in this battle so I guess it really would become boring eventually. Well at least Papyrus is still standing after all those attempts on his life by this killer human.

The human charges while Papyrus sends out a circle of bones right at said human. The human leaps through the gap in the middle using one bone to jump off of.

Papyrus prepares to attack with a sharpened bone appearing into his hand as the human flies closer and I watch ready to see Papyrus dodge... But not this time...

My eyes widen as my left eye disappears while my right eye glows in shock.

The human has slashed Papyrus's torso doing the maximum amount of damage.

Papyrus also seems surprised, his eyes also no longer glowing but now are just their normal red, that the human managed to get him as he even drops the bone from his hand.

All the bones making quite the mess fade away to nothing.

Papyrus seems to accept that he's been beaten as his eyes slip to half open as he starts to fall forward. His mouth opens only for a moment to say two words rather softly but I still hear him. "Come home." He falls forward his eyes closed.

It is at this point I run towards him tears forming a little in my eyes and I bring my arms out as if to catch or hug him.

I wrap my arms around him pulling him close sharing a quick kiss as we fall backwards. I am below him. I open my eyes as the quick kiss is broken and just for us the world of reality breaks letting us fall into darkness.

The living world shattering as it falls apart and vanishing but I hardly pay attention to this.

I find myself falling faster than him until there is a gap between us. "Papyrus!" I call to him reach towards him but unable to reach him.

His eyes slightly open hearing me but it seems like he wasn't able to hear that it is my voice. He's probably still turning to dust in the living world... Or well that's my best guess.

"Pappy!" I try and this time his eyes open more as if finally my voice sounds familiar to him.

His eyes open even more then his eyes open fully as he looks at me hopeful that it really is me.

I smile at him keeping my one hand extended out to him. I am sure that my one eye is still glowing red but it's just I'm happy that he knows I'm here... Though he did have to die to do so which is a down side...

Tears form in his own eyes and he reaches towards me as well. "Sans!" He calls and we try to reach each other's hands.

Finally we manage to link our hands together in which there is a red sparkle for a moment, like those gems on the ceiling of the underground that we pretended were stars, right where our hands are linked. We smile more once our hands are together.

"Baby come home." I say to him as we bask in the happiness of being together again.

He tugs on my hand pulling me closer in which I help by also pulling myself to move closer. He wraps an arm around my waist as I happily let him. "I thought I lost you for good." He admits to me. "When I found your jacket in that pile of dust... That realization that you were a pile of dust... That you weren't coming home... It hurt Sans... I've never felt hurt like that before."

"It's okay." I assure him with a gentle tone. "I was with you the entire time even if you couldn't see or hear me."

He smiles appreciatively at this and I just smile back.

We lean closer with our eyes close as we clank our mouths together in a kiss and I wrap my free arm around his neck.

I can feel the warm light of the afterlife behind me then it feels like it wraps itself around us in its welcoming butterfly gentle embrace.

Finally we can go into the afterlife together as we allow ourselves to be accepted into its embrace.

No ones P.O.V.

The human grins as they watch Sans's sweater and Papyrus's red scarf fall to the ground with Papyrus's body as dust. The human turns away from the scene and continues on towards the king. "Ready Chara? Its Asgores time." The human strides with confidence already knowing how to kill the king.

"Then when it's all said and done we can reset this world to do it all over again. Those fuckers won't know what hit them. Right Frisk?" A ghostly voice speaks up in agreement.

"Quite so." Frisk agrees making it into the throne room already knowing how this will play out.

The end.

AN:

Heavy inspiration from Underfell Come home.

Written in my phone so hopefully I catch all autocorrects.

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
